Out of Sight, Out of Time
Information Out of Sight, Out of Time is the fifth book in the Gallagher Girls series. In was released on March 13, 2012. Publishing The book was released March 13, 2012, one week earlier than expected. It is the fifth out of six books in the series according to Ally Carter's website. Spoilers *Ally states on Twitter: "No, I will not say WHO dies, but I will say the death has an extreme effect on Cammie." − The person who dies is actually Cammie's father, and even though he technically died when she was in the 6th grade, she and her mother always hoped he was still alive. − * Cammie tries to find out WHO is in the Circle...and that is someone very close to her... This person could be Mr. Winters or Dr. Steve... or Joe Solomon...or is it all of the them? Quotes * "Listen to me, Cammie. There are things in this life... in this world... There are things that you don't want to remember." − − * "There are fourteen routes a person can take from the library to the suite where I’ve lived since my first day of seventh grade. I knew which one was fastest, which was busiest, which one had the most awesome views and the route that was most likely to make a girl freeze to death in winter. But that night I didn’t settle for any of those. No, that night I went straight for the part of the mansion that no one but the teachers ever used. The halls were long and narrow and empty, nothing but faculty living quarters and the occasional bookcase to mark the way." − − * "It was easy to feel like I was the only person in the mansion (which was totally what I was going for) right up until the point when I heard a voice say, 'Cammie?' Zach was there. Zach was there wearing nothing but a towel, but the 'being there' part was far more concerning than the towel part to tell you the truth (the towel part brought up a whole different set of issues.) Because something in the way he was looking at me told me that I had completely and totally failed in my attempt to hide. I didn’t know which was more frustrating, his penchant for showing up at utterly embarrassing portions of my life or the looks he gave me when he did--like he knew more, saw more, understood better than anyone else on earth and right then I kind of hated him for it." − − * "Cammie is no double agent." − − * "'I was doing a sort of project for school. I had to split off from the others. I must have...lost my way.' I felt my voice break and told myself it was okay. Even the Mother Superior couldn't blame me. Technically, it wasn't a lie. − − * "'We're a bit worried about that head of yours,' Mary said. 'You may need surgery, tests, things we can't do here. And someone must be looking for you.'" − − * "I thought about my mother and my friends, and finally, about the Circle of Cavan. I looked down at my broken body and wondered if maybe I'd already been found. Then I studied the innocent faces that surrounded me and felt a whole new surge of panic: 'What if the Circle finds me here?'" − − *"Everyone comes here when they're lost." − − *"The least we can do is take her to her father" − − *"Tell me Zach." I don't know if it was the wind or the adrenaline, but I shivered. "And don't lie to me." − − *"There's someone I need to call." − − *"I ran away" − − *"What happened to you?" − − Extras − *To read the first chapter of Out of Sight, Out of Time go on to http://allycarter.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/01/YA-out-of-sight-out-of-time-Ally-Carter.pdf and for an Excerpt from Out of Sight, Out of Time. − *Be sure to also check out Ally's website which features mini stories told from other character's POV's (yes, even Zach.) There are new stories from each week, leading up to the book release in March 2012 http://www.thegallagheracademy.comyeee yeee Category:Books Category:Books